Flexible jumper pipes or just flexible jumpers can be used to interconnect subsea structures such as valve trees, pipelines, manifolds and risers, etc. A flexible jumper typically consists of a flexible pipe between two end-fittings usually of a standardized design that permits a sealed lock with a mating connector of a subsea component. The flexible jumpers are typically multi-layered structures including at least one or more fluid barrier layers, pressure and tensile load resistant layers and wear resistant layers, for example. The flexibility of the jumper provides a connection that permits some freedom of movement for at least one of the connected parts.
Since flexible jumpers are provided at discrete lengths for installation subsea they are usually individually stored on a vessel for transport to a deployment site. The jumpers are then fed through a laying system with tensioners and lowered one by one into the sea using crane wires attached to both ends of the jumper, in a time-consuming process that often involves both the transportation vessel and a laying-out vessel.